1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and patterns for folding airbag cushions. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and patterns for folding airbag cushions used in overhead-mounted vehicular airbag modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Safety belts are designed to protect the occupants of a vehicle during events such as automobile collisions. In low-speed collisions, the occupants are generally protected from impact with objects located inside the vehicle such as the windshield, the instrument panel, a door, the side windows, or the steering wheel by the action of the safety belt. In more severe collisions, however, even belted occupants may experience an impact with the car's interior. Airbag systems were developed to supplement conventional safety belts by deploying into the space between an occupant and an interior object or surface in the vehicle during a collision event. The airbag acts to decelerate the occupant, thus reducing the chances of injury to the occupant caused by contact with the vehicle's interior.
Many typical airbag systems consist of several individual components joined to form an operational module. Such components generally include an airbag cushion, an airbag inflator, a sensor, and an electronic control unit. Airbag cushions are typically made of a thin, durable fabric that is folded to fit into a compartment of a steering wheel, dashboard, interior compartment, roof, roof rail, roof compartment, or other space in a vehicle. The airbag inflator is in fluid communication with the airbag cushion, and is configured to produce a gas to inflate the cushion when it is needed. The sensors detect sudden decelerations of the vehicle that are characteristic of an impact. The readings taken by the sensors are processed in the electronic control unit using an algorithm to determine whether a collision has occurred.
Upon detection of an impact of sufficient severity, the control unit sends an electrical signal to the inflator. The inflator uses one of many technologies, including pyrotechnic compounds and pressurized gas, to produce a volume of an inflation gas. The inflation gas is channeled into the airbag, inflating it. Inflation of the airbag causes it to deploy, placing it in position to receive the impact of a vehicle occupant. After contact of the occupant with the airbag and the corresponding deceleration of the occupant, the airbag rapidly deflates. To accomplish this, the inflation gas is vented from openings in the airbag, deflating it and freeing the occupant to exit the vehicle.
As experience in the manufacture and use of airbags has increased, the engineering challenges involved in their design, construction, and use have become better understood. Most airbag systems are designed to rapidly inflate and provide a cushion in proximity to a vehicle occupant. Many such cushions are configured to be placed in front of a vehicle occupant. Placement of the cushions is determined based on presumptions made of the position of a vehicle occupant during normal operation of the vehicle. Thus, a vehicle occupant enjoys optimal protection from a specific airbag when the occupant is in the presumed range of positions when the airbag deploys.
In some situations, injuries have been noted to occur when the occupant is “out of position” with regard to the presumed position discussed above. Injuries similar to out of position injuries may also result from improper deployment of the airbag. Improper deployment may result in either poor placement of the cushion when contacted by a vehicle occupant or incursion of the airbag cushion into the space reserved for the vehicle occupant. Such incursion during deployment may raise the probability of injury to the vehicle occupant.
Overhead airbag systems were developed as an alternative to frontally-placed airbag cushions. Such overhead cushions are advantageous in some situations since they deploy into position without exerting a force directly toward the vehicle occupant. In addition, positioning of the primary airbag in the roof of the vehicle when stored allows for greater design flexibility of the steering wheel and/or dashboard components of the vehicle.
One difficulty faced in the design and installation of overhead airbags is that the trajectory of deploying overhead airbags must be carefully controlled. One reason for this is that due to their placement in a vehicle, overhead airbags may encounter sun visors or other roof-mounted accessories during deployment. Such obstacles may deflect or trap an inflating airbag cushion, thus compromising the protection provided to the vehicle occupant. In addition, because overhead airbag cushion modules are generally placed above vehicle occupants in vehicles, their rapid deployment downward into a vehicle cabin may place a vehicle occupant at risk of injury. This risk may be heightened when the vehicle occupant is out of the position anticipated for them in the vehicle by the vehicles' engineers. More specifically, in some situations, if airbags inflate rapidly and fully as they emerge from the roof, they may impinge into space reserved for the head and/or upper body of a vehicle occupant, thus creating a potential for injury.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods of regulating the deployment trajectory of an overhead airbag cushion. More specifically, a need exists for novel folding patterns and methods for use with overhead airbag cushions and modules to improve overhead airbag performance. Such novel folding patterns are provided herein.